Koopalings
by justsomegurl
Summary: Its about the Koopalings everyday life!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Dont own the Mario gang, NINTENDO DOES!

A/n: Im writing a fanfic about the Koopalings everyday life. I thought I could make it interesting and I already had ideas.

Please review!

Characters-(No characters are made up...even go on the internet.)

Bowser's Biological kiddies!

1. Ludwig Von Koopa- Possibly the smartest of all Koopalings, and the oldest of the original seven.

2. Lemmy Koopa- The shortest of all Koopalings, yet the second oldest of the original seven. He is dim witted and has more

intrest in becoming a circus star than beating Mario.

3. Roy Koopa- A big bulky Koopaling that resmbles a hooligan thanks to the glasses. He seems to like the colors pink and purple.

4. Iggy Koopa- The craziest of them all. He has been said to be an invetor. He originally looked like Lemmy (But glasses),

but he later became taller than Mortan Jr.

5. Wendy O. Koopa- The only female of the original Koopas.

6. Mortan Koopa Jr- A really rather large koopa, yet the second youngest. He talks A LOT!

7. Larry Koopa- Sneakiest of all Koopalings, sometimes the leader in place of Ludwig.

8. Bowser Koopa Jr or Jr- Bowser's favorite child. He looks like his dad in the past. When Bowser dies, the throne goes to him.

Everyones favorite-

The fother of them all...

Bowser- Wants to destroy Mario to have the love of his life Peach.

Some of his quotes-

"Did someone page the king of AWESOME?"

"You like compost? Ill compost your face!"

"Welcome. No ones home! Now scram-and dont come back! Gwa ha ha ha!"

"Thats it, Mario! Im gonna stomp you into space bits!"

Lol I was bored...So I will start this soon when I get a review or two. Please if you have ideas or just like the story pleace review!

Till then I will be waiting...LOL my favorite Koopaling is JR! 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamier- Dont own any of the Mario gang.

A/n- Hope you like it.

"And so I will be with my friend for about two weeks." Bowser said with his eight kids next to the fire place in the throne room.

"With who King Dad?" Iggy said and Jr looked over too.

"You wouldn't know him. But anyways he has a daughter named Nicole. Shes sixteen, so like a year younger than Ludwig.

She will be watching over you." Bowser said looking at Jr on his lap.

"But dad, why can't Ludwig watch us." Lemmy asked.

"Cause my castle was half destroyed last time and because she has nowhere else to go. Her mother died when she was born." Bowser said.

"Like me!" Jr smiled.

"And you guys don't mess this up. I acually like these people. And you will show your best behavior for Nicole." Bowser said.

"Now you guys may go to bed. Bowser said and everyone got up. "Ludwig. Please come here."

"Yes Fazzer?" Ludwig walked infront of his father.

"When I leave I want you to show her around and have her pick out a room. Make sure your siblings are nice." Bowser said.

"Yes Fazzer." Ludwig replied.

"And finally Ludwig. You should kinda remember her. You guys hung out till about around third grade." Bowser said.

"O-the human. She was nice. Ok Fazzer." Ludwig smiled at how finally he was getting along with his father.

All the Koopalings woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen where the breakfast was getting served.

"Morning everyone." Bowser was in a unusual mood.

"Morning King Dad." The koopalings all said.

"Ok. I want your best behavior. I'll be gone for two weeks." Bowser said then the door bell rang.

He walked over to the door and so did the kids. He gave them a death glare then smiled and opened the door.

A normal size guy was there and a girl with brown hair maybe down to her stomach. She had a pink blouse on and a black mini skirt on.

"Ryan!" Bowser said shaking the guys hand.

"Bowser!" Ryan said.

"Ahhh..Nicole." Bowser said looking at the girl with a backpack on her back.

"Hey Bowser." She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey come in. Ok the emergency phone number card is on the fridge. With my cellphone number at the top. So chill and make yourself

at home. This is Ludwig, my oldest. *Points at Ludwig.* He will show you around. If you have any problems call me on any of my thirty

phones." Bowser managed to say.

"Thank you." Nicole said.

"Hey, we gotta go. Bye guys." Bowser said walking to the car and put Jr down.

The door slammed and everyone watched them leave.

"Ok, hi everyone i'm Nicole." Nicole said.

"Hi i'm Ludwig and this is Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Mortan, and Jr." Ludwig said with a smile.

"Hi." She said looking at them.

"I'll show you around." Ludwig said and the other's ran to somewhere.

"This is the kitchen, the livingroom. And this is the throne room. My room and everyone else's.

"Awesome." She said happily.

"And this is your room." He smiled.

They walked into a room with a king size bed with a side table next to it. A huge window and a bathroom.

"This is cool!" She spun around.

"Hey, um...ah..." Ludwig started to say.

"Yeah?" Nicole said.

"Um do you...?" Ludwid stuttered.

"I remember you! Luddy!" She smiled and hugged him.

He usually hated when people called him Luddy. But this was diffrent.

Luddy smiled.

"Hey you get unpacking. I'll see were the little mon-I mean the others at." Luddy smiled.

She started unpacking when someone knocked and came right in.

She turned around and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Jr!" Jr smiled.

"Hi Jr. Whats up?" She said starting to unpack again.

"I just wanted to hangout with you. You are acually normal!" Jr said and Nicole said.

She got done and picked Jr up. She walked into the gameroom to see everyone. They were watching tv for ever when everyone got

hungry.

"Lets order pizza!" Roy said.

"Hey...I'll make pizza." Nick, Nicole's nickname, said.

"Ewww!" Wendy said.

Nicole just got up and started making it.

"Sorry about my stupid sister." Luddy said.

"It's ok, Luddy." She said and he thought if she ever got angry!

It was all done and evryone came in and started eating.

"Yum! More, MORE!" Lemmy and Iggy said.

Everyone ate the whole two pizza's and went to get washed up.

"Goodnight Nicole." Everyone but Ludwig said.

"Goodnight." She said and carried Jr to his room.

She walked out and shut the door.

"Goodnight Luddy." She smiled.

"Goodnight Nick." He hugged her and went to his room.

It was around two in the morning, everyone was sleeping but Luddy. All he could think about was Nicole.

A/n- Thanks for reading. More chappies soon. School in two weeks so...It wont effect anything though. I write all the time when

I get home from school at two-thirty! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier-Don't own any Mario characters.

A/n- Chapter 3!

7 AM

Nick was the first one up. She headed through the hall and made her way to the kitchen. She sat for about ten minutes and then

started to get supplies to make pancakes. Her father had his 'Special Ryan' pancake's. She got the mixer out and mixed the pancake mix.

She looked around for the skillet. The cupboards over her were pilled with cups and plates. The cupboard below her was with the shiny

pot's and pan's. She found the skillet way in the back. She pulled it out and plugged it in. She began pouring the mix on to it.

She got some plates out and set the table with nine plates. One for everyone. She set out fork's, even though they probley wouldn't use them.

She flipped them when she heared the door open. In came Ludwig, with his stripped PJ's on. He looked wide-a-wake.

"Morning Nick." He said pulling milk out of the fridge and started chugging.

Nick giggled but tried to cover it.

"Morning Luddy." She said and started to flip the pancake's again.

Luddy smiled and got a pan out. He was gonna make Bowser's special bacon.

"And a dash of pepper." He said as he finished.

They set the food on the table admiring what they accomplished.

"I'll wake up the kid's." Ludwig said.

"I'll get Junior, cause I know he's a handful...your dad told me." Nick smiled and headed her way to Junior's room.

"Wake up, Junior." She said lightly shaking him.

While on the other hand-

"Wake up idiot's!" Ludwig said but nobody budged.

"I made king dad's bacon..." He said and he was getting the wind knocked out of him.

They pushed him down and ran in the hall's and into the kitchen. They were gonna just grab it all till Nicole stopped them.

She and Junior were tapping there feet waiting till they settled down.

Ludwig entered and sat down with them.

"Settle down!" Junior screamed.

The room went silent.

As they ate small chat was going on.

Junior was talking to Lemmy and Iggy.

Roy was chatting to Wendy.

Mortan talikng to his bacon and Nick was talking to Ludwig.

After they ate they went to the gameroom.

Junior and Mortan were playing dance dance revolution when Wendy watched Roy play boxing on Wii sports.

Lemmy and Iggy were playing Ping-pong.

Nick was in the corner with Ludwig.

Everyone was laughing.

They watched Mortan get his butt beat by a three year old.

They laughed when Roy's punch hit Wendy.

She cried for so long that everyone drowned her out basically.

They were in there for so long.

"We should have a pinic, you know something to do?!" Nick said.

"Yeah guys!" Junior hugged Nicole close.

"Sure!" Roy said looking at the pretty 'babysitter'.

The picnic has all sorts of sandwiches and drinks inside of the basket.

They flew the clown car to Mushroom Kindom.

They were walking to the park; past Peache's castle.

Peach was infront of her yard planting more flower's when the group was passing her.

She noticed Bowser was gone and there was a girl with them. She was surprised and went to go check it out.

She though of all the horrible things they were probley gonna do to her Kingdom.

Everyone go there and set out the huge blanket. Large enough for all of them.

Junior sat on Nick's lap and Ludwig was to the side of her smiling for the first time in maybe month's.

Peach hid in the bushes watching them with a picnic basket.

The group were laughing and having so much fun. Junior was playing frisbe with Iggy and Lemmy.

Roy was flirting with who-know's-who.

Wendy was putting on make-up and talking to the hotdog vendor.

Mortan tagged along with Junior.

Ludwig and Nicole were still sitting on the blanket.

Peach got up brushed off and sat next to them.

"Hey guy's." Peach smiled at Ludwig and Nicole.

"Hi Peach...um...this is Nicole." Ludwig said pointing.

"Hi Princess." Nicole said smiling.

"Hi Nicole nice to meet you." Peach said in return.

"Were's Bowser?" Peach asked.

"With Nicole's dad Ryan. They went on some trip or something and Nicole is her to watch the little one's. Were having a picnic. To get out

of the castle." Ludwig said.

"Awesome!" Peach said half sad Bowser wasn't her but she surely didn't show it.

"We better get going it's already two." Ludwig said looking at his watch.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Hey, before you leave..um..If you want you could come over for lunch tomorrow at my castle." Peach said risky.

"Sure...we'd love that." Nick said.

"Nice meeting you Nick." Peach said smiling.

"Nice meeting you too, Peach." Nick said gathering all the munchkins.

For once in Peach's life, she acually liked a normal human.

They returned home around six and the server's already made them dinner.

A hot, nice roast was set out.

They ate it all and got ready for bed.

They all had on their PJ's and choosed to watch a movie before bed.

Till the light's came out. 


	4. Chapter 4-When they all fall down part 1

Disclamier-Don't own the Mario characters.

A/n-Hope you enjoy.

-Till the light's came out-

Lemmy screamed in fear. Wendy was scared out of her mind. -If she has one- Ludwig got the flashlight from the dusty side table.

He made sure evryone was there and alright.

"Is everyone here?" Ludwig said with fear in his voice. He tried covering it but it wouldn't go away.

"Lemmy?" Nick asked.

"Im here." Lemmy said.

"Iggy and Roy?" Ludwig said.

"Im here!" Roy said still holding on to his blanket.

"Im with my twin!" Iggy said holding on to Lemmy.

"Mortan, Wendy, Larry, and Junior!" Nick tried to say but it felt like dark was grabbing her violenty.

"Im here." Mortan said, voice cracking.

"Im here, don't worry." Wendy said full of her self.

"Larry is AWESOME!" Larry said nervesly, trying to ease the mood.

There was no answer for Junior.

Nick let out a little cry.

Ludwig pointed the flashlight everywhere but no sign of Junior.

Nick put all the blame on her.

"Wait! He was on my lap before the power went off..." Nick said.

"Let's go find him!" Lemmy said.

"We have to stay together. Someone or-something could be in the house." Ludwig said.

Loud noice's were heared in the lava room.-Believe it or not...it's were Larry throw's dead plant's-

They walk in to find nothing in relief.

Searching wasn't safe for the little one's.

"Go to your room. Lock the door and us the walkie-talkie's. Nick and I have one and we will search the remain's." Ludwig said boldly.

"Why can't we go?" Roy said.

"Cause I said now LEAVE!" Ludwig sounded like his father.

"Geez." Roy said but the other's smiled as if they didn't want to die.

They ran to the bedroom's with each one had a walkie-talkie. Leaving Nicole and Ludwig standing their.

"What if he's dead or if something's in the house! It would be my fault!" Nick said bursting in tear's.

"What if he's not. We have to search for him. To make it ok." Ludwig said hugging her. He started to sprinkle a cry but then stopped

and tried to stay strong.

3 AM

They searched about two hundred and fifty of the three hundred. They found Bowser Junior behind one of the very special Bowser statue.

-FLASHBACK-

"I don't kn-" Luddy was gonna finish but seen the statue move a little and with hope they found Junior.

"Junior!" Nick said hugging the mini Bowser.

"What happened?" Luddy said serious.

"The light's went out and something in the dark violently took me, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream." Junior shook with fear.

"Did you see who it was?" Nick said.

"No." Junior said.

Nick picked up Junior and Junior wiped away the tear's from her eye's.

She smiled.

"Now you need to go to your room with this." Luddy said handing him a walkie-talkie.

He slipped it into his shell and shook his head no.

"Im helping." Junior said.

Luddy looked into his eye's. He knew Junior could do more than any Koopa could do. He shook his head.

"You stay with us then." Luddy said.

Juinor just went back to hugging Nick while she carried him.

Ludwig and her hugged.

"It's gonna be alright...ok." He said with his hand's shaking.

"L-" Nick was cut off by gun shot's in the what sounded like the throne room.

She looked serious.

"Please...go. I don't want you to get hurt." She sighed to Junior.

He wiped the tear's coming back down her face.

Junior hugged Nick and started running.

"Please be safe!" Junior said now with tear's in his eye's watching Luddy and Nick.

He was gone and they decided to come near the throne room.

They entered.

It was Mario.

"What?!" Luddy said.

"Little Miss Princess told me Bowser was gone! So what a good time to kill off the Koopa's and claim my land. O- and I see you brought

a little friend." Mario said with a gun pointing at them.

"What? Put the gun down!" Luddy said.

"SHUTUP!" Mario screamed with Nick shaking hard.

"If you dare to move I will shoot your friend." He said pointing to Nicole.

She burst out in tear's and tried to hide the sound.

Ludwig stood there.

"Don't try to spit fire." He looked at the Koopa.

"Stop and put the gun down!" Luddy said and Nick screamed.

A bullet landed in Nicole's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5-Final

Disclamier-I don't own anything

A/n-Enjoy-This has a twist so!

-A bullet landed in Nicole's stomach-

"Why?" Ludwig said as Nicole got up.

"Are you ok?" Ludwig said as Mario's grin disapeared.

"Perfect!" Nicole said, jumping up with her one hand whipping away the blood.

"What?!" Mario screamed.

"Yeah! You didn't know? I'm bullet proof. I was born this way!" Nicole said with a grin.

Her eye's went a crimson red.

Even Ludwig, of all people, was scared.

Nicole was messing around. Her eye's glowed red when she was mad like Dry Bowser.

Nicole was bullet proof. She was born by the most strongest -hidden- princess. Her mother Lela. She died. When Nicole get's

mad it's either you or her. And it's sure as heck not her.

Ludwig relized it was his time to attack!-

Nicole woke up on the couch. Bowser Junior was laying right next to her.

-Flashback-

And the light's went out.

-really-

"Omg! Larry stop!" Luddy said annoyed.

"Let's just go to sleep!" Nicole smiled as Junior hugged her and fell asleep.

-Her dream-

Lemmy screamed in fear. Wendy was scared out of her mind. -If she has one- Ludwig got the flashlight from the dusty side table.

He made sure evryone was there and alright.

"Is everyone here?" Ludwig said with fear in his voice. He tried covering it but it wouldn't go away.

"Lemmy?" Nick asked.

"Im here." Lemmy said.

"Iggy and Roy?" Ludwig said.

"Im here!" Roy said still holding on to his blanket.

"Im with my twin!" Iggy said holding on to Lemmy.

"Mortan, Wendy, Larry, and Junior!" Nick tried to say but it felt like dark was grabbing her violenty.

"Im here." Mortan said, voice cracking.

"Im here, don't worry." Wendy said full of her self.

"Larry is AWESOME!" Larry said nervesly, trying to ease the mood.

There was no answer for Junior.

Nick let out a little cry.

Ludwig pointed the flashlight everywhere but no sign of Junior.

Nick put all the blame on her.

"Wait! He was on my lap before the power went off..." Nick said.

"Let's go find him!" Lemmy said.

"We have to stay together. Someone or-something could be in the house." Ludwig said.

Loud noice's were heared in the lava room.-Believe it or not...it's were Larry throw's dead plant's-

They walk in to find nothing in relief.

Searching wasn't safe for the little one's.

"Go to your room. Lock the door and us the walkie-talkie's. Nick and I have one and we will search the remain's." Ludwig said boldly.

"Why can't we go?" Roy said.

"Cause I said now LEAVE!" Ludwig sounded like his father.

"Geez." Roy said but the other's smiled as if they didn't want to die.

They ran to the bedroom's with each one had a walkie-talkie. Leaving Nicole and Ludwig standing their.

"What if he's dead or if something's in the house! It would be my fault!" Nick said bursting in tear's.

"What if he's not. We have to search for him. To make it ok." Ludwig said hugging her. He started to sprinkle a cry but then stopped

and tried to stay strong.

3 AM

They searched about two hundred and fifty of the three hundred. They found Bowser Junior behind one of the very special Bowser statue.

-FLASHBACK-

"I don't kn-" Luddy was gonna finish but seen the statue move a little and with hope they found Junior.

"Junior!" Nick said hugging the mini Bowser.

"What happened?" Luddy said serious.

"The light's went out and something in the dark violently took me, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream." Junior shook with fear.

"Did you see who it was?" Nick said.

"No." Junior said.

Nick picked up Junior and Junior wiped away the tear's from her eye's.

She smiled.

"Now you need to go to your room with this." Luddy said handing him a walkie-talkie.

He slipped it into his shell and shook his head no.

"Im helping." Junior said.

Luddy looked into his eye's. He knew Junior could do more than any Koopa could do. He shook his head.

"You stay with us then." Luddy said.

Juinor just went back to hugging Nick while she carried him.

Ludwig and her hugged.

"It's gonna be alright...ok." He said with his hand's shaking.

"L-" Nick was cut off by gun shot's in the what sounded like the throne room.

She looked serious.

"Please...go. I don't want you to get hurt." She sighed to Junior.

He wiped the tear's coming back down her face.

Junior hugged Nick and started running.

"Please be safe!" Junior said now with tear's in his eye's watching Luddy and Nick.

He was gone and they decided to come near the throne room.

They entered.

It was Mario.

"What?!" Luddy said.

"Little Miss Princess told me Bowser was gone! So what a good time to kill off the Koopa's and claim my land. O- and I see you brought

a little friend." Mario said with a gun pointing at them.

"What? Put the gun down!" Luddy said.

"SHUTUP!" Mario screamed with Nick shaking hard.

"If you dare to move I will shoot your friend." He said pointing to Nicole.

She burst out in tear's and tried to hide the sound.

Ludwig stood there.

"Don't try to spit fire." He looked at the Koopa.

"Stop and put the gun down!" Luddy said and Nick screamed.

A bullet landed in Nicole's stomach.

-End of dream-

-End of flashback-

Nicole shook in fear that her dream was real.

"Nicole?" Junior said.

"Junior!" Nicole hugged the mini Bowser.

"Is daddy coming back today?" Junior looked at her.

"Yeah, he is." She sighed. She would leave and go home today.

-Later-

"Lunch is made!" Lemmy said marching towards the livingroom.

Everyone ran inside the kitchen and ate their pasta.

"This is good." Luddy said to Nicole.

She returned a smile.

"It was Clawdia's. Remember when she taught us that." Nicole and Luddy laughed.

They ate alone on the balcony.

"Yes. That was awesome." Luddy said.

They both turn their head's to see Bowser driving in. Ryan in passenger.

Luddy got up. He put out his hand and Nicole grabbed it and they went downstair's.

Bowser opened the door. Everything looked nice and not broken.

"Hey Kids!" Bowser said hugging them all.

He looked at his oldest sun.

"Ludwig. Nicole." He said.

"Hi Bowser." Nicole said.

"How was everything?" Bowser asked as Kamek went to put is thing's away.

"Fine." She smiled.

Ryan walked in.

"Hun." He said and hugged his daughter.

"Hey dad." She said, her smile not as big.

"So. Ready to come home?" Ryan flashed a smile.

"Uh-" Nicole didn't really want to leave.

"Ryan. She can stay with us." Bowser said relaxing a little, already into the brownie's Nicole made.

"She can't. She has to many thing's back home plus school." Ryan said.

"It's fine. You visit anytime ok?" Bowser said.

"Ok." She smiled and walked out the door.

A/n- Done! Hope you liked it! Im making a sequel called Their Love. Read it and enjoy. It's about Nicole and Ludwig!


	6. Chapter 6-Sorry!

Hey guys! I decided not to do a sequel to this story! It's still called Their Love

but Ludwig and Nicole don't know each other and stuff. Sorry! But read Their love

soon! 


End file.
